Keep on Dreaming
by thehgirl13
Summary: He's the bad boy of the school. She's the nice, new girl. He would have never noticed her. She noticed him from the very beginning. A group of teens at W. Disney High have a wild year full of misadventures, friendships, and romance. Flynn/Rapunzel. Features other canon couples like Aladdin/Jasmine, Adam/Belle, Eric/Ariel, Meg/Hercules, John Smith/Pocahontas, etc.
1. Prologue

**This is my attempt at a _Disney_ fic. Partly inspired by Nina-D-lux's _Disney High_. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do because that story is incredible. I'm still waiting for an update. This story is mostly a Flynn/Rapunzel thing, but I will have other major couples. You guys know the ones.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Disney_**

**Prologue**

Three weeks ago, W. Disney High School welcomed a new student previously home schooled. Her name's Rapunzel and she's a sixteen year old junior. Her mother, Gothel, recently lost her job at a hair salon and was unemployed. Since she couldn't afford the pay for Rapunzel's private tutors anymore, she was letting Rapunzel attend the very public and somewhat remote W. Disney High.

Rapunzel found this public school thing somewhat difficult, but exciting. For her entire life, she felt as if she had been locked up in a tower and now she was free... for only eight hours. Still, it was awesome in Rapunzel's mind.

She realized that she was far ahead than everyone in her math and science classes. Her teachers praised her while her peers gave her funny looks. Rapunzel hadn't made any friends yet. Everyone at school looked so intimidating. Although, there was one person she'd like to get to know.

Flynn Rider.

Tall, handsome, funny, and charming, Flynn was always seen with a diverse group of friends or one single girl. A _different_ girl each time Rapunzel saw him out on the senior lawn. He was pretty well-known around school for his pranks and bad boy attitude. Mother wouldn't like him, but Rapunzel hadn't exactly told her about him.

Every night before she went to sleep, Rapunzel would sit by the window and stare out at the clear night sky, promising to her and her pet chameleon, Pascal, that she'd get Flynn's attention.

She just thought it wouldn't be tonight.

* * *

This was bad. This was _really_ bad. How could he be so stupid? Flynn Rider, the best damn thief in this town, was getting chased by the cops and hopefully not the cops who just so happened to be Phoebus's parents.

He felt his satchel, making sure the stolen item was still intact. It was. Flynn sighed in relief then realized that he wouldn't be able to make it another mile. His legs ached and sweat drenched his shirt and blue hoodie.

Then, it was like fate was giving him another chance. At the end of the street, there was a tall house that reminded Flynn of a tower covered in flowers and leaves. On the third floor, there was a window wide open.

"Thank you!" Flynn whispered, his head tilted towards the sky.

He started to climb, glancing around now and then just in case a cop car cruised by. Hopefully nobody was home and decided to be irresponsible tonight or else Flynn wouldn't know what to do. After landing not-so gracefully inside the room, Flynn let himself regain his breath.

_Wow,_ Flynn thought as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The room was filled with different paintings. Most were random, like angels or landscapes or even animals, like a majestic white horse. They were admittedly cool.

_SMACK!_

* * *

It felt like Flynn was in one of those cartoons. His vision was blurred, his head pounding, and he was seeing stars. Did something hit him? Flynn wondered if they used a metal baseball bat or something because it felt as if a bulldozer drove over his skull.

A small gasp was heard then the room became brighter, making the paintings more clear. Flynn squinted his eyes, gingerly touching his forehead. It felt bruised. This would not look good in the morning.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were a burglar!" a feminine voice exclaimed, sounding sincerely apologetic. "Let me get you some ice!"

All Flynn wanted to do was close his eyes, but someone had told him that it was bad to go to sleep with a possible concussion. He wasn't ready to die, he still hadn't gotten Kate Beckinsale's number!

A girl crouched down in front of him and pressed an ice pack to his forehead then moved it to the back of his head where it hurt the most. Flynn closed his eyes momentarily, feeling his skin grow numb from the coldness. He took the ice pack from the girl's hands and opened his eyes again, meeting some of the biggest eyes he had ever seen.

And the prettiest.

Her freckled face was flushed and her doe green eyes obviously worried. Yeah, everyone said that Esmeralda had the coolest eyes since they were a startling green against her deep tan, but this girl's eyes were...

Flynn stopped himself from thinking anymore wimpy stuff. This so-called pretty girl just smacked him with a blunt object! Then again, she did get him an ice pack. She kind of reminded him of those Sour Patch Kids.

Then Flynn's eyes went to something lying down on the floor near him. "Did you just hit me with a frying pan?"

The girl's face reddened even more. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I'm really sorry."

This girl looked pretty petite. How the hell could she have such a mean swing? Was she a softball player? _Wait til the guys find out about this,_ Flynn thought. _Flynnigan gets knocked out by a five foot two girl yielding a frying pan... Yeah no, I'll just say I got into a bar fight at the Snuggly Duckling._

"Well, thanks for the ice pack. I should get going, let's pretend this never happen, alright?" Flynn pushed himself off the ground, but winced. He got up too fast and he was starting to see stars again.

"You need to sit down Flynn." She grabbed his forearm and practically pushed him on her bed. Normally, Flynn would have made some smartass comment about how she was getting kinky, but his head was killing him.

"Wait..." Flynn squinted at the girl, trying to conjure a name to go with her face and choppy brown hair. "Do we know each other?"

The girl merely pressed the ice pack to his head. Flynn couldn't say it felt bad. It was making his head feel better, even by a little bit. At least his nurse was pretty hot.

"Rapunzel."

"What?"

"My _name_ is Rapunzel and we go to Walt Disney High together."

Flynn nodded a little, getting that. Who would have thought that he would end up climbing through his classmate's bedroom window? He casually stuck out his hand and waited for Rapunzel to shake it.

Her cheeks were tinged pink as she daintily shook his much larger hand. Flynn gave her a wide smile before groaning in pain. Rapunzel moved closer to him, moving the ice pack to the back of his head.

"Flynn Rider, but you knew that already," he said before pulling out his phone. "Listen Punzie, I need to call my friend. I'm not sure if I can walk home."

"Why did you climb through my window anyway?" Rapunzel asked as she let Flynn handle the ice pack. "You're not here to hurt me are you? Please don't tell me you're a ruffian.

Flynn snorted. "Who says that anymore? No, I was just... I got caught in something and I needed a place to hide."

Rapunzel stared at him curiously. "But why _my_ window? What was so appealing about it?"

"Maybe because it was the only one wide open?" Flynn replied, his Meg side showing. Meg was the snarkiest person he knew, her sarcasm leveling on Phoebus's.

"But you must have done something bad because people don't just climb through other people's windows," Rapunzel said, but not unkindly.

"Well Punzie, looks like you _want_ people to climb through your window. What? Do you have a boyfriend you don't want Daddy to know about?" he said cheekily. If any boy climbed through windows just to give a girl a nightly visit, it would definitely be him.

The petite girl blushed to her roots. "I-I don't have a boyfriend, Mother wouldn't allow it and my name's Rapunzel!"

Flynn waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. It's only a nickname. Don't you get nicknames?"

Rapunzel shrugged before becoming completely rigid. Flynn paused when he heard the door downstairs click open. One minute Flynn's chilling out on a pretty girl's bed and the next he's getting shoved toward the very window they were arguing about.

"Mother won't like this so you have to leave!" Rapunzel whispered harshly. "I wish I can take care of you, but -"

"I know. We'll both get in trouble," Flynn said as he sat on the edge of the window. A smirk spread across his lips after a wicked idea crossed his mind. "I think my forehead will bruise. Maybe a kiss will help it?"

Rapunzel hesitated then gently pressed a tender kiss to Flynn's forehead. It gave him a fluttery, weird feeling in the pit of his toned stomach. When she pulled back, they locked eyes for a moment. Green to amber.

Just as Flynn was about to scam for a kiss on his lips, Rapunzel suddenly shoved him out of her window. She gasped sharply and looked as if she was going to shout at him, but hastily ran back in her room. He got it. It wasn't the first time he fell from a girl's window.

_At least these bushes help my fall,_ Flynn thought then groaned loudly. He should have just stayed inside and play Call of Duty with Phoebus. _Rapunzel... I don't think I'll ever forget her._

She was the only girl to whack him with a frying pan.

* * *

**_thehgirl13**


	2. Chapter One

**So, this chapter is longer than the last one. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for the positive response!**

_Here forever, friends forever. Some things were just meant to be, and that's you and me._

_- Winnie the Pooh_

**Chapter One**

The entire night, Flynn had kept himself awake by watching _1000 Ways to Die_ and laughing at how ridiculous those late night sex commercials were. He so wanted to just sleep, but he might have a concussion and he didn't remember who said it, but one of his friends had said that it wasn't safe to sleep with a concussion. Flynn wasn't taking any chances.

When morning finally dawned, Flynn forced himself to take a shower, rubbing off all the sweat and grime. At least today was Friday, then he could immediately come home and take a two-hour nap instead of going out on the town like every Friday. Really, he only did that because he hated being in Phoebus's house without him.

It was when they slipped into Phoebus's Chevy Tahoe, he turned to Flynn and gave him a questioning look. "Where the hell did you go last night? I never heard about any parties happening yesterday."

Flynn groaned and swallowed an aspirin as they drove to school. "No man, I, uh, went out to the Snuggly Duckling and got in a bar fight. I think I have a concussion... but the other guy had to go to the ER!"

There was a brief silence before Phoebus chuckled.

"Flynn, I've known you since the third grade, okay? You can't lie to me."

"But I'm telling the -!"

"The truth, but you're really not."

Rolling his amber eyes, Flynn conceded. "Fine! I broke into this old woman's house, stole a watch, and left. As I was making my escape, I heard the cops and I ran, I dunno, _twelve_ miles until I climbed this random house and went through the open window where this girl just hit me with a _frying pan!_"

"... I find your Snuggly Duckling story much more believable than this," Phoebus deadpanned.

"I'm serious Phoebus! The girl had a mean swing, like she was Albert Pujols or something!" Flynn exclaimed, flailing his arms. Phoebus shook his head, disbelieving. "So you don't believe me."

"Nope," he replied cheerfully. "But tell me more."

"Ugh, and then she gets me an ice pack and I think she wanted to take care of me and make me her love slave, but her mom came home."

"Love slave? Flynn, I'm sure a girl who hits you with a frying pan doesn't want you to be her love slave."

"Then she shoves me out of her window, but we have this silent, understanding that says 'hey, I know I pushed you out of my window, but I'm really sorry about that.' I think this girl and I have a connection."

"What's her name?" Phoebus had to ask.

"... Rapunzel."

* * *

"Do any one of you children want to explain the key points in Act I of _The Crucible?_" Mr. Jafar intoned, his face expressionless.

Rapunzel found him unnerving. On the first day, he didn't smile once and threatened to give anyone who arrived late or disrupted the class Saturday school. She had heard that was worse than regular, after school detentions.

That pretty brunette with hazel eyes, full lips, and her nose often buried in a novel, raised her hand shyly. Mr. Jafar rolled his eyes, but beckoned her to speak. Her friend, a beautiful Middle Eastern girl with long, lustrous hair and a body Rapunzel didn't have (but wished she did), shook her head yet smiled.

"Well, Rev. Parris calls Rev. Hale to Salem to figure out if the town has witches because his daughter, Betty, has been in a coma since she had been caught dancing in the woods with other girls. We find out that Abigail Williams had an affair with John Proctor -"

Rapunzel rested her chin on her arms which were on her desk. The play had been nothing like she read before. She had looked up a few things she didn't understand in the story like what an affair was. She finally discovered what _sex_ was! Her mother had been annoyed that she found out, but claimed Rapunzel needed to know sooner or later.

It wasn't like Rapunzel disliked English, she just had a lot on her mind. Well, one huge thing was on her mind and his name was Flynn Rider. She felt awful about hitting him in the head with a frying pan, but it was dark and she thought he was a ruffian! Of course, questions popped into her head, wondering why he was even climbing through her window at night or what he was running from.

At least he now knew who she was. That was pretty much all that mattered to Rapunzel, but her life would be better if she became friends with him. She didn't have that many friends at school. The only person she talked to was a senior named Quasimodo who unfortunately had a hunched back.

Suddenly, everyone around her started to move. Rapunzel didn't know what was going on until the pretty brunette and her friend walked over to her desk.

"Do mind being in our group? We need a third person," the Middle Eastern girl asked.

"What are we doing?" Rapunzel questioned.

"We're supposed to get in a group of three and make a chart about the characters in Act I," the brunette answered.

Rapunzel nodded and the two girls sat down near her. "I'm Rapunzel by the way."

The Middle Eastern girl smiled. "I'm Jasmine and that's Belle. You're new right?"

"I am. Is it really that obvious?" she asked sheepishly.

"I mean, you're just so... different from everyone here! And I'm not being mean or anything, I mean different in a good way," Belle said, her face flushing towards the end. "I'll draw the chart and you guys can give me names."

Jasmine sidled up to Rapunzel's desk. "Who do you eat lunch with? I'll tell you if we think they're cool enough for you."

She blushed and noticed Belle roll her eyes at Jasmine's lack of focus. "I haven't been eating with anyone these past weeks."

"What! Why?"

"... Everyone's so _scary_, well, except for Quasimodo and you two."

Belle lifted her head. "You talk to Quasimodo?" When Rapunzel nodded, Jasmine's jaw went slack, but she pressed her lips together. "I feel sorry for him, everyone is so mean to him."

"I know. At least it's his last year here then he doesn't have to deal with that," Jasmine agreed, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Did you put Mary Warren on the chart yet, Belle?"

"I'm on Rev. Hale right now," she replied then face palmed. "What school did you go to, Rapunzel?"

"Um, I was privately tutored before coming here," Rapunzel answered then smiled widely. "But I actually like being in a public school. I get to see so many different faces!"

"Quiet over there," Mr. Jafar called tonelessly.

The girls became silent as they worked on the chart together. Rapunzel ended up doodling on the edges of the chart, creating a semi-floral border. Belle did most of the work, but said it was alright since she was used to it.

The bell trilled as Rapunzel handed Mr. Jafar their chart and she made her way back to her desk to gather her things. She often brought along her sketchbook if she got bored in class which was a rarity. All her classes were exciting and she learned so much.

Jasmine startled her after she left the room. "You know, you can eat with me and my friends if you want."

Rapunzel thought she was dreaming. "Really?"

"Sure. Belle likes you and I'm sure Ariel will love you. We eat in the courtyard so look for a girl with fire truck red hair." Jasmine smiled amicably before going the opposite way of her. "Bye Rapunzel!"

"Bye!" Rapunzel yelled back, a little too loudly since a few people around her gave her a strange look. She gave them all apologetic smiles before leaving to her next class.

Her second period was art history with Mr. Thatch. She had completed all of her sciences, so she didn't need to take chemistry or physics this year. Mother advised her not to take art this year, saying she'd make everyone feel bad with her skills. Rapunzel didn't want that so instead took art history.

Mr. Thatch was nice and incredibly smart and Rapunzel enjoyed watching how passionate he got when he spoke about the subject. Most of her teachers weren't like that so Rapunzel was glad to see that _somebody_ was happy with what they were teaching.

As she was walking, Rapunzel felt someone shoulder her. Whoever hit her stopped and turned to apologize, but Rapunzel beat them to it.

Her eyes widened and she gave a huge smile. "Flynn! How are you?"

Flynn seemed surprised to see her. "Great, my headache feels better."

"I said I was sorry!" she cried, reaching to press her fingers lightly against Flynn's forehead. "Did you go to the doctor?"

"No, but maybe Nurse Rapunzel wants to take care of me," he sing songed. Rapunzel blushed, having no idea why, and pulled her hand away. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Art history!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily. "Mr. Thatch is so interesting."

He narrowed his amber eyes at her. "I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic or you're seriously excited to see that geek."

Rapunzel gasped and slapped Flynn's arm. "Mr. Thatch isn't boring! He teaches well and I get to learn more about art."

There was a brief silence and Rapunzel tried not to stare directly at Flynn's handsome face, his nice hair, or how tall and strong he was. She was finally getting what she wanted and she wasn't talking to him. _What is wrong with me?_ Rapunzel thought, feeling hopeless.

"Well, I guess you should get going," Flynn said, interrupting Rapunzel's thoughts. "You don't want to miss out on why Vincent Van Gogh cut off his ear!"

His cheerfulness seemed fake, but Rapunzel sent him a look that let him know she knew that he wasn't being sincere. Flynn laughed and Rapunzel smiled, turning away so he couldn't see her blush.

"I'll see you later," she said softly before pushing past the people heading to class.

"Later Punzie!" he called over the crowded hallway, causing Rapunzel to smile.

* * *

"He's so handsome and smart and charming and handsome..."

"Lottie, you said handsome already."

"I know, but he _is!_" Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff exclaimed before sinking in her seat with a dreamy sigh. "How can you survive with a gorgeous boy like him _living_ with you?!"

Tiana chuckled and shook her head, not answering her best friend's question. Recently, Tiana's mother allowed a foreign exchange student live in the guest room they had and attend W. Disney High for their twelfth year of high school. She just didn't know that it would be a _he_ and that _he_ was a handsome (actual) prince from some country no one had ever heard of.

Naveen was had a silver tongue and always managed to let Tiana's mother to clean up after him. He was so lazy and rarely at Tiana's house, often hanging out with a girl of the week. He almost put Flynn Rider to shame.

Of course, half the girls in school didn't know about Naveen's laziness and fell in _lust_ with him. All except for Tiana, Pocahontas, and Meg who were the only other sane girls at this school. Naveen attempted to flirt with Tiana once, maybe it was the day after he arrived at her small house, but she put him in his place and he never hit on her again.

"Have you mentioned him to me?" Lottie's loud, dramatic voice hindered Tiana's thoughts on her annoying new roommate. "We've only had, like, one convo together and it's so frustrating to see him talk to girls like Esmeralda and the triplets!"

Esmeralda was the female counterpart to Flynn when it came to boys. She played them like a violin and never had any long-lasting relationships. Some girls called her a slut, but Tiana didn't think so. The triplets were Claudia, Laura, and Paula aka the Bimbettes. Meg had the pleasure of dubbing them that fateful nickname in the eighth grade and it stuck. The Bimbettes were more of Lottie's friends than hers. They fawned over Gaston which was strange because Gaston wasn't attractive _at all_ in Tiana's eyes.

"No, I'm sorry," Tiana finally said. "He's always out. Maybe tonight I'll mention you to him."

"You're an angel T!" Lottie exclaimed, throwing her arms around her best friend. "Can you imagine he and I? We'll win cutest couple in yearbook, win prom king and queen... oh! This all so perfect, but I can't make _you_ the third wheel! We need to find you a boyfriend!"

"Lottie, we tried to look for boyfriends last year. I'm fine without one," Tiana tried, but Lottie wouldn't hear it.

"There's John Rolfe, John Smith, Jim Hawkins, _Gaston_ -"

"I will _never_ date Gaston." She could tolerate Naveen, but she couldn't stand Gaston. "And John Rolfe likes Pocahontas and isn't Jim Hawkins a junior?"

"So? Jim Hawkins is really hot for a junior and Aurora dated Flynn when she was a senior!" Lottie swatted her hand before leaning closer to Tiana. "Good thing she graduated right? I'm sure I wouldn't stand a chance if Aurora wanted Naveen."

"Oh Lottie, you're just as pretty as Aurora." Aurora was considered to be one the most beautiful girls at W. Disney High, graduating only a year ago. Her best friend, Snow White, had won Fair Queen which was W. Disney High's term for prom queen.

Lottie looked ready to burst into tears - happy tears this time - when their third period physics teacher, Professor Porter, returned from the restroom. Tiana smiled, glad to now focus on something other than - cue dreamy sighs - _Naveen_.

As if.

* * *

"Oh Eric!" a familiar, whiny voice called out from the crowd.

Eric sighed, not wanting to deal with _her_ again. If it weren't for her frightening cousin would Eric breakup with her. He turned around and was immediately kissed.

"Hey Vanessa," he said, forcing a smile on his face.

"I missed you," she whispered before kissing him again. Her ruby red lips tasted like salt and strawberries.

It wasn't like Vanessa was ugly or anything, she was just too... clingy. And a little crazy. He had found out that she was crazy after she threw a huge tantrum over Eric dancing with Esmeralda at the Homecoming dance last year. For "revenge" she made out with Gaston, but cried and begged Eric to forgive her when he explained the misunderstanding.

Since then, everyone had called Eric an idiot for keeping Vanessa around.

_Do they not realize that I will get murdered if I breakup with her?_ Eric wondered bitterly. Ursula was Vanessa's cousin and in Eric's grade. She bullied every girl who crossed her, the most infamous case was when she bullied Alice so much that she switched to a different school.

Ursula had even threatened Eric that if he ever broke Vanessa's heart that she would "rip his face off." Eric shuddered.

Vanessa dragged him along to her fourth period, saying that "boyfriends were supposed to walk their girlfriends to class." In Eric's situation, it was more like _forcing against his will_. As she chatted away about someone she hated, Eric's mind drifted to summer.

Ever summer Eric would go to the Hamptons and sail on his uncle's boat or just kick back and hang out with the townies. This summer was particularly memorable thanks to being free of Vanessa and meeting the girls of his dreams.

He was at the beach and the tide had been too powerful for him. Eric knew more of the basic swimming moves, but he couldn't swim back to shore and almost drowned until someone dived in and saved him. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was a strikingly beautiful girl with bright red hair and guileless blue eyes.

Eric had passed out before he had time to thank her and when he woke up, his townie friends told him that the girl had left the beach with a bunch of girls and her father. It was disappointing, he didn't even get her name.

"Eric," Vanessa snapped, her nails digging into Eric's arm. "Are you even listening? Whatever, you'll sit with me at lunch right?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I wanted to hangout with John and Thomas today," he replied bravely. Vanessa glared at him. "Come on! I've eaten lunch with you and Ursula for the past two weeks already!"

She sighed heavily then let go of Eric's arm. "Fine, but you have to make it up to me."

Eric forced himself to peck Vanessa on the lips. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

Vanessa melted against him, giggling then skipped into her fourth period. Eric sighed and leaned against some lockers nearby. If only that redhead were his girlfriend...

* * *

**Next chapter will show what happens at lunch with Rapunzel and Flynn. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**_thehgirl13**


End file.
